draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudosa (Jet)
Sudosa is a traveling monk on a mission to preach and guide others to enlightenment. Background "Nothing is more valuable than true happiness." Sudosa's early childhood was a miserable life. Sudosa was born into a rich noble family. Upon delivering him, however, his mother died from childbirth. This caused the father to resent Sudosa for the rest of his life, for the baby had caused the death of his wife. As a child, Sudosa worked like a slave on the farm. Though his family was rich, his abusive father used him as child labor, and was never discovered for his crime. The only person Sudosa had to comfort him was his older sister Clara, whom he loved very much. When the father wasn't around, Clara would go to Sudosa, offering him food, water and bandages. She felt pity for her younger brother, who had done nothing wrong. Sudosa continued to work on the farm until his early teenage years, when the farm was attacked. Sudosa's family lived in a country that was losing a war. As the enemy invaded their land, Sudosa's farm was one of many places to be pillaged. During the attack on the farm, his sister was killed in the attack, along with everyone else. Only Sudosa had survived the attack. He wandered for months, unsure of what to do with his life. One day, Sudosa finally arrived at a city. By then, the war was over and his country was overtaken, but that didn't matter to Sudosa. Not until he saw the news posters all around town. The reason why the enemy was able to conquer his country was because his father, a rich noble, sold information in exchange for being spared. Sudosa's father's cowardice was the reason why his farm was attacked in the first place, and why his sister Clara had died. In anger, Sudosa went on a rampage, kicking down stands and destroying property in the market until he was arrested and thrown in jail. The next day, while he was in his cell, Sudosa was approached by a strange looking man. He was a monk from a far away monastery buying food. The monk preached to Sudosa about enlightenment, and how he could find inner peace. Peace was the last thing Sudosa wanted, for the only thing he desired was to kill his father. He was filled with rage and frustration that his father was now prospering at the cost of his own child's life. Yet the monk persisted, trying day after day to call Sudosa away from his anger and into the light of peace. Eventually the monk disappeared for a month, before returning to buy more food for the monastery. By then, Sudosa's fresh anger had died down a bit, replaced by emptiness. Finally, Sudosa accepted the monk's offer to join the monastery, and was bailed out of prison. At the monastery, Sudosa was trained in martial arts and taught ways in reaching enlightenment. Resentful of all of this talk of peace, he only joined to get out of prison. After years, however, the talk of enlightenment began to grow on him. He desired revenge, but he also desired emotional healing. Finally accepting the teachings and making an effort to reach enlightenment, he became a calm and peaceful man. Eventually becoming the most worldly-detached monk in the monastery, he left to preach to others of enlightenment and inner peace. At some point while he was still at the monastery, he taught Corthos. Personality Sudosa is a man of peace. As a monk, he lived in a quiet monastery that enforced enlightenment. By the monastery's definition, to be enlightened means to have achieved complete inner peace. Sudosa accomplished this only a few years after accepting the teachings; most take decades, even lifetimes to reach inner peace. He was able to detach himself from worldly desires, his only desire left being to guide others to this state of mind. Sudosa is a very calm and collected man. He'll never lash out in anger, nor break down in tears. He shows no fear neither excitement. He only shows calm and serenity in his persona. Sudosa also does not desire anything worldly. He would never crave food nor money. He's never tempted by the most beautiful women. The only thing Sudosa desires is to guide others to his state of mind. Appearance Sudosa carries the stereotypical look of a monk. Yet his face, though stern at times, is mostly stoic and emotionless. His general presence radiates peace and serenity in the air, however. Sudosa's movements are graceful and majestic, having mastery over his own body. Sudosa stands at 5"11 (180 cm) with a muscular build. He's bald with two red dots tatooed on his forehead. He has black eyes and a large chest-length beard. Spiral tatoos show on his usually bare arms. His usual attire consists of orange and yellow robes, along with sandals and bandages on his feet and arms. Around his robes he dons various beads and necklaces. In battle, Sudosa wears large wooden-like gauntlets going up to his elbows. Abilities Training for years at the monastery, Sudosa was not only taught of inner peace but also of combat. Monks make prime targets for criminals due to their seemingly pacifist nature. Because of this, they're taught to use their fighting skills for self defense only. Sudosa follows this teaching and only fights in self defense. Physical Prowess and Skills At the monastery, monks employ various meditation techniques, including hanging upside down from a cliff to doing a handstand in a waterfall for hours. They develop strong muscles because of these practices. Sudosa took it to the next level, however, and legitimately trained to develop an excellent physical prowess. He's at the peak of human strength and speed, able to run and lift like an (olympic level athlete). Sudosa, like other monks, were trained to gain control over their bodies. Their mastery allows them to use their full bodies to their greatest extent. Sudosa is very acrobatic, able to perform parkour moves and dodge attacks skillfully and gracefully. He's also very skilled in unarmed combat. His fighting style, which is reminiscent to eastern martial arts, is more specialized towards defense. He tries to disarm and incapacitate his opponents. Staves Sudosa's main weapon is the staff. With versatile weapon in his hand, his acrobatics are enhanced greatly. He can perform long jumps with his staff, deflect arrows and disarm the most skilled opponents in seconds. Anima Sudosa's years of meditation, along with his inner peace allows him to use powerful anima. Through the use of anima, Sudosa's physical prowess is doubled to superhuman strength and speeds. He can also channel his anima through his staff to elongate it or sharpen the ends to pierce even dragon bones. Sudosa's primary use of anime, however, is to form beads. With these beads, Sudosa can perform a variety of attacks ranging from strangling to barraging his opponents. Sudosa's stronger anima attacks come in the form of larger beads. He may empower his various necklaces, able to telekinetically manipulate them to perform more powerful attacks. Goals and Aspirations Sudosa wishes to teach to reach his state of mind, which is complete inner peace. He wants others to experience the euphoria that comes with peace, that they shouldn't bother themselves with the worries of the world. Trivia *His theme: Category:Character Category:Fantasy